


Awkward

by hidingthetruthbehindamask



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingthetruthbehindamask/pseuds/hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding out your boyfriend slept with your sister and lost his virginity to her, accusing said boyfriend of trying to sleep with your brother and then making it up to him by having passionate sex only to be told a member of his family heard you two going at it? Awkward doesn't even cover it. Basically pure and utter rubbish robron that I wrote to get me through the trial week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

"Hey, where's Aaron?" Robert asks as he pops his head through the porta cabin door, Adam's sat at his desk surrounded by a mountain of paperwork.

"He's out of a collection, he should be back in five minutes if you wanna wait for him." Adam replies not bothering to give Robert his full attention as he's too busy focusing on the paper work in front of him, Robert doesn't say anything just steps inside the cabin and pulls the door shut behind him before taking a seat on the chair across from the desk, he pulls out his phone as he feels it vibrate in his pocket.

"You know I realised the other day that you and me have more in common than I first thought." Adam says pulling Robert's attention away from his phone.

"What's that then beside you being my sister's husband and my boyfriend's best mate?" Robert asks half paying attention to what Adam's saying while scanning the text that's just come through on his phone.

"Like the fact Aaron's slept with both of our sisters for one." Adam says and Robert's almost drops his phone out of shock cause this is news to him, his brain tries to process what Adam's just said.

"Sorry, what?" Robert asks him cause he's sure he's heard wrong there is no way Adam has just said that Aaron has slept with his baby sister!

"Yeah Aaron's slept with both Vic and Holly, Vic was his first you know." Adam explains and Robert's head is swimming, him and Aaron have never really talked about their first times or much about their sexual or relationship pasts before.  Robert feels a twinge of jealous which he scolds himself for cause why is he jealous of Aaron and his sister sleeping together?! I mean it was obviously years ago and Vic's happily married and him and Aaron are happy together.

"Hiya, what are you doing here?" The sound of Aaron's voice rips Robert out of his thoughts.

"Waiting for you, was wondering if you fancied going out later just the two of us?" Robert asks trying not to let Aaron see that he's slightly jealous of the information Adam has just given him.

"Yeah sounds good, I'll meet you in the pub at five?" Aaron says with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll see you at five." Robert says placing a quick kiss on Aaron's cheek before making a quick exit, Aaron's eyes just follow after him he can tell something's not right he just doesn't know what.

"What's up with him? Did he say anything?" Aaron asks Adam and Adam gives him a sheepish grin.

"I may have accidentally told him about you sleeping with Vic but in my defence before you go mad at me I thought he knew!" Adam explains and Aaron let out a sigh.

"God sake Adam, what did you tell him that for? I mean how does that even come in a conversation?'" Aaron scolds his best mate.

"I dunno mate, I was trying to make conversation so I brought up that you sleeping with our sisters is something we have in common!" 

"Seriously?! Oh all the things you could have said you have in common you picked the "I've slept with both your sisters." Seriously mate!" Aaron says throwing his keys down on the desk.

"Look I'm sorry alright? I'm sure he's fine with it, just a bit shocked that's all. I mean it's not every day you find out your boyfriend has slept with your sister is it?! You know if you sleep with Andy next you'll have had all three of them." Adam says with a chuckle but Aaron's not laughing.

"I'm gonna shut up now and go back to doing this paperwork before you hit me."

"Yeah I would if I was you." Aaron says before heading outside to sort out the scrap he's just collected.

"Has Robert been in yet Vic?" Aaron asks as he arrived in the pub just before five to find that his boyfriend is nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah he came in a few minutes ago, think he's nipped to the loo. He didn't look very happy, has something happened between you two?" Vic asks leaning over the bar.

"Not exactly apart from your husband opening his big mouth and telling Robert about me and you sleeping together years ago! I've never had a chance to tell him about it cause it's never come up in conversation and I've got a feeling he's not a 100% happy about it."

"Oh you are joking me?! If that's the reason he's in a mood then he's being pathetic! We were young and stupid and you were trying to be straight back then. He's my brother and I love him but he does get on my nerves sometimes." Vic says with a sigh as Andy comes into the pub and overhears the end of the conversation.

"What's Robert done now?" Andy says standing next to Aaron.

"Don't ask. He's being pathetic over something stupid." Vic says walking back to the kitchen.

"You want a pint mate?" Andy asks Aaron not saying anymore on subject of Robert being stupid and pathetic cause in Andy's book that's Robert most of the time.

"Yeah go on then, just waiting for your brother. Supposed to be taking us out tonight." Aaron says with a smile, Andy rests a hand on Aaron's shoulder and before he can go to order the drinks he feels Robert's hands on him pushing him away from Aaron.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Robert shouts at Andy pinning up against the wall, Aaron jumps in quick pulling Robert off Andy standing in between the two of them.

"The better question is what the hell are you doing Rob?! Andy's done nothing wrong!" Aaron says defending Andy, Robert can't think straight he knows what he's doing is wrong but his logical brain is being overruled by anger and jealously. 

"He had his hands on you! Is this you going for a hat trick hey? You've had me and Vic all you need now is to shag Andy and you'll have had all of the Sugden Siblings." Robert shouts at Aaron and as soon as the words leave his mouth he instantly regrets them. Aaron looks at him like Robert has just slapped across the face, Robert can see the hurt in his eyes.

"Aaron I'm sorry I didn't-"

"You know what forget it! You're pathetic." Aaron spits at him before making his way into the back room, Robert just watches him go, the anger and the jealously have started to bubble away and are started to be replaced by regret. He doesn't have time to think about what's he done as he's met with a cold beer being thrown in his face by his sister.

"Vic! What the hell was that for?!" Robert asks wiping beer out of his eyes.

"You deserve it you utter prat! I heard what you said to Aaron, how could you be so cruel Robert?! You know what he's been through lately! You're supposed to be his boyfriend, your supposed to love him not accuse him of wanting to sleep with your entire family! We were stupid teenagers when me and Aaron slept together it meant nothing! Now I suggest you go through there and beg Aaron to forgive you before you lose the best thing that's ever happened to you!" Vic shouts at him before storming off back to the kitchen, Andy's just stood at the bar watching all of it unfold and he wonders how all of this started in the first place he only came in for a quite drink!

"Go away." Aaron spits at Robert as Robert comes into the back room to find Aaron sat on the sofa.

"I'm sorry... I was jealous and pathetic and I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean any of the things I said in the bar." Robert says sitting on the sofa he goes to hold Aaron's hand but Aaron pulls it away.

"You still said it though, after everything we've been through you still manage to hurt me with your words." Aaron says as a single tear falls Robert puts his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, I really am. God I keep messing this up! I'm scared Aaron, no I'm terrified! Terrified I'm gonna mess this up and lose you! Terrified that you are gonna realise you could do a thousand times better than me and that I'm gonna lose you. Truth is I'm selfish cause I need you more than you need me, I want you more than you want me. I love you more than you love me. And I'm truly sorry for hurting you again cause I swore to myself I wouldn't do anything to hurt you again when we decided to give it another chance and yet here we are I'm still screwing up." Robert says tears falling fast this is the first time in months that Aaron has seen him like this, he doesn't see Robert as vulnerable or scared as he looks now and Aaron is reminded of why he loves Robert so much because underneath his bad boy charm is someone who is just a damaged and scared as he is.

"Come here you soft arse." Aaron says pulling Robert into a kiss, Robert places his hands on either side of Aaron's face.

"I love you." Robert whispers against their lips. Aaron smirks cause the only good thing that comes out of them arguing is the hot as fuck makeup sex they have afterwards.

"Fancy coming upstairs to show me how much you love me?" Aaron says with a smirk.

"Upstairs now." Robert growls against his boyfriend's lips cause Robert doesn't need to be asked twice when it comes to show his hot as fuck boyfriend how much he loves him. Aaron barely has time to respond cause Robert's jumped off the sofa and is dragging Aaron by the hand up the stairs towards Aaron's bedroom. They've not even been in Aaron's bedroom more than a minute and Robert has Aaron pinned against the closed bedroom door attacking his neck with kisses.

"Gonna have to be quiet. Charity and Noah are next door." Aaron moans as quite as he can but Robert doesn't care he loves the noises Aaron makes when he touches certain point on his body, he wants the whole village to hear that Aaron is his and only his. Robert doesn't say anything just pulls Aaron's hoody zip down before ripping the hoody from his shoulders throwing it to the floor. He goes back to attacking Aaron's neck sucking on the tender flesh leaving his mark all over Aaron's neck. Aaron moans cause his neck is one of his sensitive parts and Robert knows that all too well.

"Robert." Aaron moans out his boyfriend's name and the way his name tumbles so beautifully from Aaron's lips makes Robert's dick twitch as he removes his mouth from Aaron's neck and pulls his boyfriend's shirt off trailing kisses down his chest till he reaches his jeans, Robert drops to his knees and pulls Aaron's jeans and boxers down in one swift movement, he removed Aaron's shoes and socks and throws all of Aaron's clothing out of the way. Robert snakes his hands slowly up Aaron's legs before resting his hands on Aaron's hips he takes Aaron's hard throbbing cock into his mouth sucking the tip in which is already dripping with pre cum before moving his mouth down to Aaron's shaft. Aaron has to bite down on his lip cause he really doesn't want to make too much noise with charity and Noah being in the next room but Robert isn't gonna let him go through this not making a sound as he gives Aaron the slowest blow job he has ever given him and he knows that taking his time and teasing Aaron is driving Aaron to the brink of madness but Robert is enjoying every single second.

"Robert, please.." Aaron moans as his boyfriend sucks on the tip of his cock, Robert lets Aaron's hard cock fall from his mouth and Aaron lets out a groan at the loss of warmth around his aching cock.

"What Aaron? What do you want from me? Need to hear you say it baby." Robert said placing a hand on Aaron's arse squeezing the flesh between his fingers making Aaron moan even louder.

"Fuck me.... Please... Just fuck me." Aaron moans and Robert doesn't have to be asked twice, he grabs Aaron's wrist and leads over to the bed pushing him down on it before he quickly removed his clothing tossing them to one side before climbing naked on top of Aaron kissing his lips.

"Lube? Condoms?" Robert asks and Aaron just looks in the direction of his bed side cabinet and Robert scolds himself for even asking cause he should know by now that the top draw of Aaron's bedside cabinet is where the lube and condoms are always kept. Robert leans over opening the draw grabbing the lube and condoms out before slamming the draw shut. Robert popped open the bottle and poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers before he pressed one of his digits into Aaron's tight hole making Aaron groan as Robert works the one digit in and out before adding another and then another until he's got four fingers inside of Aaron stretching him out preparing him for Robert's cock. Robert pulls his fingers out and Aaron gasps at how empty he know feels, Robert rips open the condom packet and rolls it onto his hard aching cock before lining himself up with Aaron's entrance he places his hands on Aaron's hips and slowly pushes his cock inside of Aaron. Aaron's eyes fly shut as he groans gripping the sheets with his hands.

"Open your eyes Aaron, I want you to look at me as I show you how much I love you." Robert says as his entire cock rests inside of Aaron he waited for a few moments for Aaron to adjust and Aaron opens his eyes and their eyes lock onto one another as Robert slowly pulls out to slam back into Aaron again hitting Aaron's sweet spot making stars explode behind Aaron's eyes. The room is so filled with the sounds of skin slapping and declarations of love and the sounds of pleasure.  They both screamed each other's name as they climaxed together Robert filling the condom with cum whereas Aaron covered his stomach, Robert collapsed on top of Aaron both of them breathing heavily before Robert pulled out he tossed the condom into the bin by the side of the bed.

"Fancy getting me a cloth so I can wipe myself off?" Aaron asks his stomach being all sticky from cum, Robert just smirked before he licked his boyfriend sticky sweet cum from his stomach. Aaron just stared at him in disbelief cause this was the first time that Robert had actually licked him clean after sex.

"Did you seriously just do that?" Aaron asked as Robert wiped his mouth before lying next to his boyfriend pulling the duvet over them.

"What can I say? You taste so damn good I just can't get enough of you."  
Robert said with a smirk and Aaron just laughed.

"You really are a cheesy bastard sometimes you know that?"

"Yeah but I'm all yours, I'm sorry about earlier. I love you." Robert says stroking Aaron's cheek with his fingers.

"And I'm all yours too, next time come and talk to me if something's bothering you rather than acting like a prat hey?" Aaron says linking their fingers together as he placed a kiss to Robert's lips.

"I promise."

Robert woke up the next day to Aaron sleeping soundly beside him, he quietly crept out bed done stairs to the kitchen, he was still feeling guilty over yesterday so decided that toast and coffee in bed were called for as another way of saying sorry to his boyfriend. He put the kettle on and threw some bread in the toast quietly humming to himself as he went about making toast and coffee for Aaron he heard the door open and he sighed, well there goes that surprise.

"Was just about to bring these up, you've-" Robert stopped mid sentence and he walked round the corner and wasn't met with his boyfriend stood at the door but Chas and Charity! The two women were staring at Robert who was only wearing black boxes with his morning wood straining against them. Robert blushed a bright red talk about embarrassing! He quickly grabbed the toast and coffee off the side.

"Just gonna take these up to Aaron." Robert said making his way past Chas and Charity.

"Yeah, you do that." Chas said trying to hide her discomfort at seeing her son's boyfriend into nothing more than a pair of boxer shorts, Robert quickly made his way upstairs as Charity started chuckling to herself. Aaron was half awake and sat up in bed when Robert burst in closing the door quickly behind him.

"What happened to you? You look like a tomato!" Aaron asked commenting on the shade of his boyfriend's face.

"I went to make you toast and coffee and your mum and Charity walked into the room to find me stood there in my boxer shorts with my morning wood pressed against them!" Robert said as he passed Aaron the coffee, Aaron started chuckling to himself.

"It's not funny Aaron, I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life, your mum has just seen me half naked for goodness sake!" Robert shouts and Aaron loses it and burst out laughing.

"Sorry it was either laugh or cry I picked laughter, she'll get over it. She's seen worse believe me." Aaron explained Robert just sighed and took a bite of the toast he'd made for Aaron.

"You know, you two don't half tell each how much you love the other during sex." Charity said as she placed two pints in front of Aaron and Robert later on that day, Aaron nearly chocked on the crisps he was eating and that red shade from earlier had returned to Robert's cheeks.

"You heard us?!" 

"Babes you two were that loud I'm surprised the whole village didn't here you! Awkward doesn't even cover it." Charity said with a smirk as she walked off, Aaron and Robert just gave each other look that said no more having sex at the pub.


End file.
